Talk:Samurai Warriors Chronicles
Chronicles Characters Instead of just putting them in the gallery of Edit Characters, i think they deserve their own pages Maleprotagonsit-swchronicle.jpg Femaleprotagonsit-swchronicle.jpg I mean, they have set weapon styles, set clothing and personalities, from what i understand. They are the main characters of the upcoming 3DS game, not characters from an optional mode. since they can have their names and faces, but not their weapons, changed; i think they should have their own character sections. they could be called Chronicle Hero and Chronicle Heroine. i just dont think its right to just lable them as Edit characters, when they are only partly edit more characters, and again there is the aspect of the fact they come with their own pre-set weapons, weapons im sure no one else uses.Ixbran 09:33, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Really? They're still like Edit Characters in nature though. You name them, you choose the hero's gender, you choose who to align them with, you choose their friends, and you can choose how to raise them. It's even been implied already from the voice actor event that you can change their weapons to your own liking. They are still the Mary Sue/Gary Sue for the player to control. I think they might need a special subpage dedicated to themselves when more Chronicle info is known though just because they follow a different, expanded system from other Edit Characters. Just not at this stage of known info. Sake neko 17:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes really. just because they are labeled as Edit Characters, doesn't mean they arnt unique. unlike edit characters of the past, Koei actually bothered to release character models of them online, already expressing the fact they are unique. They actually play major Rolls in the games storyline, since they are the focus of their games story. aure, since they are edit characters their character pages may be different, but that can be a good thing. their pages could list the abilities they have as Edit Characters, their default weapon sets, the Sword Musket combo, and the dual swords. yes they are edit characters, but they are still unique and different compared to others of the past.Ixbran 20:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::You do know that they actually released renders of the first Edit Characters and the Empires games as well, right? Every basic Edit Character model in the first game has had a render that was officially leaked and released as a press release or databook page. The edit characters in the first game even had specific face model renders just like these guys do. There isn't a lot going for the Chronicle characters in the "uniqueness" factor as of yet really. Even the Edit Characters in the first game had unique movesets just for their weapon types. Their sword moveset, for example, is different from Mitsuhide's, Ranmaru's, Nobunaga's, and Kenshin's moveset. It's just no one has written them down on the wiki yet. :::And you're misinterpreting what the "Role in Games" means. It means in a nut shell "predetermined scenarios that are made specifically for the character in this game". You make these characters and you decide their stories. They go down a specifically set timeline, but you decide how they will go and what they do. There is nothing that Omega Force has said to really confirm your other assumptions for these characters yet either. What is wrong with waiting until then? Sake neko 21:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::::So what if its "Us" making the decisions for them? they are the main focus of the story in the game, they, the male and female character, are the center of the story. and when i say "they have unique" weapons, i mean theirs is a move set Not used by Generics. i still think they deserve their own pages, since they play a major importance in the games storyline.They are the main characters, original/fictional or not, they are the games main focus.Ixbran 21:58, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::How do you even know that they actually have unique movesets yet? From a picture? From Koei Warriors? Have you actually played the trial given to Japanese newsites? Not even the press releases state that those weapons in their renders is the playable characters' unique weapons. :::::And your other argument practically spits in the face of Empries games when even Edit Characters can rule the land. Optional or not, there's nothing really distinguishing them from Edit Characters at this point. So just wait. Sake neko 22:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Is all the weapons the Male edit character can use is a Gun and a Katana?Cb13 (talk) 23:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Not necessarily. If you become friends with a SW character, you can gain the right to use their weapon. In other words, if you want your character to play exactly like Toshiie, try to be good friends with Toshiie. It says that in the article too... Sake neko 04:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Original characters Shouldn't there be some info about the role of the original characters on their page's even though they are not playable? because they do have some kind of role.....right? Sorry if i'm posting this too soon. :Unless you consider these characters being complete avatars for you and your friends a unique role, then no. That's the only purpose these characters serve, you decide who they are and you decide what they do. I don't really understand why this is a hard concept to grasp. They are not characters with set personalities or set histories. :To compare with video game characters who share a similar role, the Chronicles heroes don't behave like a protagonist for an adventure game. A lead character in an adventure game can also have their name changed and are completely directed by the player's actions. The player can decide who they want to be friends with and decide which ending they wish to see. However, adventure game protagonists also have some background information, a determined age, and other personal information that's given just for them; they have some predetermined, concrete history to include them in their respective worlds. :Chronicles doesn't include any personal history for their main leads and literally just there for you. They don't need their own pages if you decide everything for them. Information for Chronicles characters is better on the Edit Characters page because, in essence, that's all they are. There is nothing you can actually say that is unique for them to make them stand out as their own. At best, you can only include the features Chronicles offers (costumes, weapon movesets, conversation choices, etc.). Unless Koei decides to do a copout and make them actual characters, that's where they belong at this point. Sake neko 01:07, April 11, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry i wasn't exactly clear on this. With original characters i meant the samurai warriors characters as i haven't seen anything about their role in this game on their page's. Sorry i should have chosen my words better :Oh sorry for misreading your wuestion. >_< :Some of the events in Chronicles might be a good additions -like the extra scenario of Hanbei saving Kanbei and the Oda army finally attacking Arioka Castle. The instances of characters doing something unique -in other words, something that isn't just a simulation of history- doesn't really happen too often though. Frankly, Chronicles was slightly more like a Nobunaga's Ambition title as opposed to Samurai Warriors with its History Mode this time around. Nagamasa's death reflects this aspect pretty strongly. I would say only add/mention Chronicles to a character page if they're actually doing something new that they haven't done in their previous Samuari Warriors appearances. Gaidens are the best candidates so far, but there are tiny instances in between History Mode that are worthwhile mentions. Conversations that add something to a character's personality can be noted in quotes or personality. Sake neko 16:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC)